Nym's Theme Park
=Nyms Theme Park= The themepark of the Feeorin smuggler Nym begins in the throne room of his Palace, the only starport on Lok. The Theme Park is built around content in two sections, the main Quest line and the side quests which contain the Collections. The Theme Park will grant a number of rewards in the form of badges, collection updates, items and credits. To unlock the Collections, you will need to talk to Nym's Henchmen. To unlock the Henchmen you start out by doing quests for Vana Sage who can be found at (/way 475 4773). The shortest possible way to do this themepark is to bundle up the quests based on destination: Phase 1: Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout The first thing to do is talk to Vana Sage to get unlocked. Complete the first quests, until 'Retrieve the Droid Disk' - then talk to the surrounding NPC's. *Vana Sage's Quests: **Speak With Choster **Retrieve the Droid Disk **Find Jinkins By the time you walk out of Nym's Stronghold you should have 5 waypoints to the Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout, and 5 quests. *Additional Quests: **Kill the Bridge Troll **Rescue the Lok Revenant **Embarrassing Breakup (Group) **Place the Surveillance Devices Once you have gone to the Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout and completed the quests, you should have some slayer collections you still need to finish off (if you haven't already). Finish them and head back to Nym's. There are Slayer Collections for EVERY location you are sent. Completing these will be necessary for the Enemies of Nym badge, which is required for the overall badge collection to receive the Jinkins Rifle. Check the Slayer Tab in the Collection window. Since you may get killed and sent back to the cloner, or miss your collections during the course of this quest, the waypoint to the entrance of the pirate cave is: /wp white -3017 11 -671 Sulfur Lake Pirate Cave Phase 2: Imperial Mine Talk to Jinkins to unlock the next bundle of quests. *Jinkins' Quests: **Speak with Sergeant Moore **Retrieve the Mine Filter **Find Kole Once you've got to the quest 'Retrieve the Mine Filter' - turn around and talk to the other NPC's again. By the time you leave you should have a new set of 5 waypoints. *Mine the Miners *Steal the Mined Ore *Out of My Mine *Extract DNA Samples Don't forget to complete your unfinished Slayer Collections before leaving the Mine. EDIT: To save you trouble if you don't complete the collections here the first time, the mine entrance can be found with this waypoint: /wp white 6461 67 3787 Imperial Mine Phase 3: Imperial Research Facility Talk to Kole to unlock the next bundle of quests to the Research Facility. By the time you leave, you should have a new set of 5 waypoints to the Imperial Research Facility and these 5 quests: *Kole's Quests: **Speak with Sergeant Moore, again **Retrieve the research data and IMGGCUs **Speak to Nym Before leaving the Stronghold, pick up the following quests from the four other NPCs. *Purge the Facility *Steal the Lab Data *Research This *Question Scientists Don't forget to finish off any uncompleted Slayer Collections. By the time you are done here you should have completed all the slayer collections tier I and tier II. Phase 4: Nym and Weeding. The final leg to completing the entire theme park is now only the quests you will get from Nym. After having completed the quests from Vana Sage, Jenkins and Kole you're now down to just one man - Nym. It's the last leg, starting with a visit to the Arena and ending with the quest 'Envoy': *Beat Opponents in Arena *The Peasants Are Revolting *Parts Is Parts, part I *Gimme the Prize *I Want It All *Resupply the Mixing Chamber *Parts Is Parts, part II *Under Pressure *Parts Is Parts, part III *Save Me *Safe and Sound *Repair the Flocculation Chamber *Return with Good News *Negotiate Peace *Envoy Once you have done Envoy, only the weed collections remain. Main Questline Waypoints /wp Lok 475 4773 Vana Sage; /wp Lok 475 4766 Nym; /wp Lok 478 4768 Jinkins; /wp Lok 473 4770 Kole; /wp Lok 469 4769 Rek Thelcar; /wp Lok 480 4769 Stuvany Inglen; /wp Lok 480 4775 Mako Ghast; /wp Lok 476 4778 Grenz Zittoun; /wp lok 463 4967 Ran Machado; /wp Lok -3027 -681 Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout; /wp Lok 6467 3885 Imperial Mine; /wp Lok 902 -4193 Imperial Research Facility; =Collections= With the new Theme Park, developers promised 25 new collections, all of which are listed below. The Theme Park is designed that the majority of the collections will be completed simply by completing the side quests that are listed above - only a small number need additional work from players. Clicking on some of the links below will take you to the pages that walk players through the quests through which the collections are activated and/or completed. Content Collections *Nym's Theme Park Content Master Collection 0/7 **Lok Revenants Peacekeeper Collection 0/3 ***Surveillance Device Collection 0/10 ***Miner DNA Collection 0/10 ***Scientist Interrogation Collection 0/10 **Lok Revenants Pirate Collection 0/3 ***Prisoner Rescue 0/1 ***Steal Mined Ore Collection 0/10 ***Steal Lab Data Collection 0/10 **Stronghold Weed Whacker Collection 0/10 **Caring for the Kusaks 0/10 Slayer Collections *Enemies of Nym Master Collection 0/5 **Kill Sulfur Lake Pirates 0/25 **Kill Enraged Miners 0/49 **Kill Research Facility Mercenaries 0/60 **Kill Imperial Mine Droidekas 0/50 **Kill Lab Droidekas 0/50 *Nym's Theme Park Elite Slayer 0/3 **Nym's Theme Park Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout Elites 0/1 **Nym's Theme Park Mine Cave Elites 0/2 **Nym's Theme Park Research Facility Elites 0/4 *Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer 0/3 **Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Pirate Hideout 0/1 **Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Imperial Mine 0/2 **Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Research Facility 0/2 =Rewards= Throughout the Theme Park quests you'll earn a number of new rewards: Weapons *Nym's Slugthrower Carbine *Jinkins J-1 Rifle Wearables *Lok Revenant Backpack Decorations *Lok Revenant Graffiti *Lok Revenant Rug *Nym's Revenge *Nym's Arena Poster *Mounted Nym's Slugthrower Category:Theme Parks Category:Lok quests Category:Nym's Themepark